vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Superbil Act (Koenigsegg Agera R)
The Koenigsegg Agera R has been renamed to Superbil Act due to copyright reasons. The Koenigsegg Agera is a mid-engined sports car produced by Swedish car manufacturer Koenigsegg. It is a successor to the CCX/CCXR. The name comes from the Swedish verb 'agera' which means "to act" or in imperative form "(You) act!". The''' Agera R made its debut at the March 2011 Geneva Motor Show—with a Speed Racer livery theme and special Michelin tires. It can accelerate from 0–100 km/h (0–62 mph) in 2.8 seconds and reach a theoretical top speed of 439 km/h (273 mph). The Agera R has a drag coefficient of Cd=0.37, or Cd=0.33 at high speed due to its adaptive rear wing, while producing 300 kg (660 lb) of downforce at 250 km/h (155 mph). This adaptive rear wing system is lighter than conventional hydraulic/electrical adaptive systems and has the unique ability to compensate for head/tailwind due to its spring-loaded design. Furthermore, the pylons holding the wing play not only a role in the Agera R's aerodynamic performance but also assist in extracting hot air from the engine bay. On 2 September 2011, during test sessions in Ängelholm, the Agera R broke six world land speed records for a production car, including 0–300 km/h (0–186 mph) in 14.53 seconds, and 0–300–0 km/h in only 21.19 seconds. The braking performance required to maintain this record is enabled in part by the Agera's stability, demonstrated by Koenigsegg's test driver and drivetrain technician Robert Serwanski, who was recorded by passenger Rob Ferretti (founder of the group "Super Speeders") braking from 300 km/h to 0 without holding the steering wheel. The Agera R ceased production in 2014, while the Agera brand ceased production in July 2018 with the unveiling of two final edition cars at the 2018 Goodwood Festival of Speed. It was succeeded by the Jesko in 2019. The Superbil Act has the fastest stock speed in the game (tied to various other cars) and is great if anyone is looking for a decent farming car that costs below 2 Million. What this car falls behind though is in acceleration, handling, and braking. '''Max Speed The car reaches the highest possible stock speed of 273 mph (439 kmh). Acceleration This car has okay acceleration taking it 3.1 seconds to go from 0-100. This car has a drag time of 8.1 seconds in the Quarter Mile. Braking The Superbil Act, like it's acceleration, has okay braking, having a braking power of 0.6. For a car with a high top speed, it is heavily recommended to get upgrades for braking. Handling The handling of this car has average handling power of 0.5. At high speeds, it barely turns and because of its surprisingly good grip with the exception of hand-brake turning will also prove to be far more effective. Upgrading this car improves it dramatically in terms of top speed and acceleration. Handling and Braking still remain sluggish (and appears worse if accounting for its increased speed and acceleration). Max Speed Upgrading its speed allows it to have the highest possible top speed in the game of 400 MPH (643 kmh) without nitro, and 412 MPH (663 kmh) with nitro. Acceleration The acceleration improves dramatically and can actually do quite well in the Quarter Mile. It takes the Agera 2.5 seconds to go from 0-100. In the Quarter Mile drag, it can achieve a time of 6.8 seconds. Braking The braking is still sluggish (for this kind of car), but improves a bit to a 0.7. With racing brakes, it will take about 4-6 seconds before it comes to a full stop starting from the max speed. Handling Handling improves a lot with different tires, therefore increased to a 0.6. Drift tire will only help get more angle after using the handbrake while racing slicks give more consistency on handling and pairs with Welded Differential very well to help drift or grip. Even so, it is highly recommended to handbrake preemptively because the sheer momentum of the Superbil at top speed makes it take quite some time to slow down to a speed that allows cornering to be viable in any form. Otherwise, those with manual gears can lock to a lower gear when approaching turns to alleviate this issue. * The in-game description is a reference to the manufacturer of the car's former name, Koenigsegg, due to the difficulty in pronouncing it. Its pronunciation is kö-nig-zeg. * The Agera R was featured prominently in the Need for Speed franchise, prominently in Criterion Games' Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) and Ghost Games' Need for Speed Rivals (2013). It is also featured in the 2013 mobile game Real Racing 3. * The Koenigsegg Agera RS variant was previously the world's fastest production car, setting a verified record in 2017 with a GPS-verified two-way average top speed of 447 km/h (278 mph) and a straight-line speed of 458 km/h (285 mph). ** This record has since been beaten by a modified Bugatti Chiron, topping out at 304.5 mph (490 km/h, with the the only real competitors in sight being the Koenigsegg Jesko, and the Hennessey Venom F5. * Agera R is the only Koenigsegg vehicle in Vehicle Simulator, it shares the "only child" trait with the Bugatti Veyron, the W Motors Lykan Hypersport, the Pagani Zonda R & the DMC Delorean. * Though previously named Agera R, it is not the Agera R, rather it is the original Agera from 2010. * This is the fastest car in the game, but is commonly unpopular due to bad acceleration. Category:Super Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Supercars Category:Land Vehicles Category:Koenigsegg Category:Gas Powered Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Megacar Category:Historic